BBC Children's Christmas Cracker
|re-release date = |catalogue number = BBCV5399 |rating = }}BBC Children's Christmas Cracker is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 7th November 1994. It features 6 fun-packed adventures with Noddy, Barney, Pingu, Lars the Little Polar Bear Postman Pat and Fireman Sam all together on one children's Christmas-themed compilation video, and then it got re-released again with a re-packaged video cover by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 6th November 1995. Description 6 adventures of special snowy fun with Noddy, Pingu, Barney, Lars the Little Polar Bear and Fireman Sam. Episodes Info #Noddy and Father Christmas - Father Christmas is coming to Toyland and he's invited all the toys to a special Christmas party in the market square. Trouble is, those horrid goblins are threatening to spoil everything... #Pingu - Skiing (From Pingu: Barrel of Fun #Barney's Christmas Surprise - It's Christman Eve at Barney's house and there's tea and mince pies for everyone. There's even a special surprise in store for his gloomy friend Mr Prophet... #Pingu - Sledging (From Pingu 3: Hide and Seek) #Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas (From Pingu's Birthday) #The Little Polar Bear: Snowstorm - It has started to snow heavily on the North Pole and little Lars, the Polar Bear, has wandered away from his Mummy and Dady. How will he find his way home? (From The Little Polar Bear) #Postman Pat Goes Sledging (From Postman Pat Takes a Message, Postman Pat's Bumper Collection and Postman Pat 2 on 1) #Fireman Sam: Snow Business - It's a snowy Christmas Eve in Pontypandy and James and Sarah are busy sledging - until they find themselves stranded on some cracking ice... (From Fireman Sam 4: Snow Business) Credits SAM IS THE HERO NEXT DOOR ©️ S4C PRISM Trivia * Contains an exclusive episode of Barney ''(''Barney’s Christmas Surprise); the pilot episode of the series, and the only episode of the series to have never been previously released on video. Opening # Video Collection International children's promo from 1994 by Sarah Greene # Tracking control screen # Warnng screen # BBC Video 1991-1997 logo # BBC Children's Christmas Cracker title card # Noddy intro # Start of Noddy and Father Christmas (1994) Closing # End of Snow Business (1988) # Fireman Sam closing (Snow Business variant) # BUMPER FILMS for S4C and Prism Art and Design Limited with thanks to the Fire Service # BBC Video 1991-1997 closing logo # Warnng screen Trailers and info Original 1994 release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994 with clips from "The Magic House", "Sooty & Co.", "Rainbow", "Christopher Crocodile", "Brum", "The Riddlers", "Sesame Street", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim" and "The Wind in the Willows". 1995 Re-release The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "The Wind in the Willows", "Sooty and Co.", "Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Rosie and Jim" and "Brum". Video clips Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Children's Compilations Category:Noddy Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:Pingu Category:Barney Enn Reitel (Barney Narrator) Category:The Little Polar Bear Category:Jimmy Hibbert (The Little Polar Bear Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam Fireman Sam: © S4C Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:BBFC Uc Category:Christmas videos Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's carnival trailer from 1995 (announced by Emma Finch) Category:TVC London Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:Enn Reitel (Narrator) Category:BBC Children's Video Category:Maldwyn Pope (Fireman Sam Singer)